The Whole Package
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: After defeating the Oracion Seis, Lucy begins thinking about the words that Gemini said to her as Gray and wonders if that's how he truly feels about her. When the group gets back to the guild hall, Lucy attempts to have a couple drinks to ease her thoughts after the journey, but a few too many causes all hell to break loose in her love life.


**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing a Fairy Tail fanfic and I had this idea brewing in my head for awhile so I figured I'd give it a try. Originally I planned to make this a one-shot, but I think this story will end up being about four chapter long. Anyway, read, enjoy, and leave a review :).**

Lucy sat in between Erza and Wendy inside the carriage that was currently taking them back to Magnolia. Across from them sat a pink-haired dragonslayer and a raven haired ice wizard with a stripping habit, currently arguing over some juvenile topic that Lucy didn't even bother to pay attention to. Her mind was currently racing now that she has some time to think about the events that just took place. The group had just defeated the Oracion Seis, watched two of their new friends be taken to prison, and watched another new friend's guild disappear before her eyes. However, none of those situations were what was bothering Lucy at the time. Her mind was currently occupied with something that Gemini, one of her new spirits that she contracted with after the fighting was over, said to her before her fight with Angel, the Oracion Seis's celestial wizard. _'He's got plenty of info on Lucy. A newcomer to Fairy Tail, definitely easy on the eyes, he likes the whole package. She can be as hot-headed as Erza, but she hides her pure heart.' 'Is that what Gray really thinks of me?' _she thought to herself. _'He likes the whole package? What the hell does that mean?'_

"Lucy are you okay?" Erza's voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." she stuttered to her comrads.

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet this whole ride back come to think of it." Natsu stated.

"Well you've been loud enough for the both of you so I'm shocked that you noticed anything." Erza said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu screamed at the scarlet-haired knight.

"It means you haven't shut up since we got in the carriage. I almost wish that you'd go back to being curled up in a ball puking your guts out like you normally do so we could relax on this trip" Gray said to him.

"SHUT UP ICE BOY!"

"YOU WANNA GO HOTHEAD?!"

"BRING IT ON STRIPPER!"

"_KNOC'K_ IT OFF BOTH OF YOU!" Erza's voice rang out as she smacked Natsu's and Gray's heads together, forcibly ending the clash between the two.

"You know, the Tauria **(not sure how to spell it sorry!) **spell doesn't last forever." Wendy said to Natsu, instantly causing him to seize up. "It usually only lasts for a day at the most."

"So that means that I'm gonna be sick again?" Natsu asked the girl in a dejected voice.

"Sorry." Wendy muttered.

"Hah, looks like it's gonna be back to barf bags for you Salamander." Gray teased.

_'I guess some things never change'_ Lucy thought to herself as the two mages continued to fight, along with a pissed off Erza and a scared Wendy. At least she gets to be alone with her thoughts for right now.

Back at the guild hall, Master Makarov finished making Wendy an official member of Fairy Tail, and the usual party ensued. Mugs full of beer were pushed together, brawls were started in the middle of the guild hall, with Natsu and Gajeel right in the middle of it along with others, Lucy's shirt was ripped off..

Wait, Lucy's shirt was ripped off? "AAAHHHH!" the celestial wizard screamed, looking down and quickly covering herself. "WHO DID IT? YOU LOOK YOU DIE!" she screamed blindly before looking up and noticing Gray staring at her. She felt her face turn a shade redder than Erza's hair while the two made eye contact, although the moment was short lived due to a certain obsessive water mage.

"Gray! Are you cheating on me with that tramp?" Juvia asked the ice make wizard in a demanding tone.

"What? No!"

"WAAAAHH" Juvia began to cry and her tears flooded the guild hall, washing several of the members up.

"Gray, control your girlfriend!" a man's voice rang out

"She's not my frickin girlfriend!" Gray screamed.

"WAAAAHH!" Juvia continued crying.

Amidst all the chaos, Lucy managed to wade her way over to the bar that Mirajane was tending to, sitting down next to Cana, who had her usual barrel of alcohol, this one filled with rum, sitting on the bar in front of her. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo." Lucy called upon her spirit.

"Do you wish to punish me Princess?" the pink-haired maid spirit asked.

"What? No! And quit saying stuff like that, people are gonna think I abuse all of you. I was just wondering if you could bring me some more of those clothes from the Celestial world."

"Yes Princess. I'll be back in a second." Virgo said before flashing back to the spirit world, reappearing with a short-sleeved emerald green top with ruby red designs. "Is this to your liking?"

"Yes, it's perfect." Lucy said, not really caring what the top looked like as long as it covered her chest. '_Having Hibiki and Sagittarius see her breasts when Gemini decided to flash them was weird enough, let alone having the whole guild hall see her walking around topless' _she thought as she slipped the top on.

"Good. May I be punished now Princess?" Virgo asked in her usual monotone voice, although there was a hint of hope behind it.

"No!" Lucy deadpanned as she sent her maiden spirit back to the Celestial world. She then turned her attention to Mira. "I don't care what it is, just give me something with a lot of alcohol in it." she said to the barkeep. Mira quickly shot her a questioning look before flashing her trademark smile and turning around to make the drink.

"Wow Lucy, what's the occasion? I thought I'd have to roll over in my grave before I saw the day that you drink with me." Cana said from the seat next to her.

"Yeah, well it's been a long couple of days." Lucy said to her as Mira returned with the drink that Lucy ordered.

"Ooh, tell us Lucy. What happened?" Mira said to the blond woman as she couldn't resist the thought of getting the latest scoop of gossip. "Is it boy trouble? It's Natsu, isn't it?"

"What? No Mira!" Lucy panicked at that. The thought of her and Natsu as a couple freaked her out.

"Is it Gray?" Cana asked with a smirk.

"Or is it one of those Blue Pegasus studs that we keep hearing about? What are they called, the Trimens?" Mira asked.

"I bet it's Lyon." Cana smiled.

"Or Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Mira seemed enthralled at all the potential matchmaking opportunities.

"Whoa, slow down guys." Lucy couldn't keep up with them.

"Now come on Luce." Cana started. "You know Mira here loves playing matchmaker, and I owe you for setting me up on that date a while back. Even though it didn't quite end up working out." she trailed off.

"You know, I never even said it was about a boy." Lucy said, disheartened that she seemed so easy to read.

"Well is it about a girl?" Mira asked after a few seconds.

Lucy looked appalled, but before she could counter, Cana started "It's Erza isn't it. I always knew she was gay."

"OKAY!" Lucy stopped them both. "If you must know, then yes, it is about a boy! And Cana, if she heard you say that I'm SURE she would cut you into a million pieces. Now can I please just relax and drink in peace?"

"Jeez Lucy, calm down. I was just trying to get a rise out of you I didn't mean it. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll come around after a few of those." Cana said to her. Lucy just shook her head and started to drink, making absent-minded small talk with the two until her mind started to race after her third drink.

_'Gray, just what do you think of me?'_

Flashbacks started racing through her mind as she continued to drink the drinks that Mira was pouring her. When she first got to Fairy Tail she would always get flustered when Gray would strip off his clothes. However, as the days went on she found it to be almost comforting. Was that the word she was looking for? And what about when Gray protected her from those dark guild creeps that tried to jump her and Natsu on the way back from the job at Duke Everlue's. Even the time on Galuna Island when the two of them were making jokes about how Erza and Natsu were going to destroy the moon. Of course that one actually worked as planned at least to some extent. Those two can destroy anything.

"It's Gray." she said to the two gossiping women, now finishing off her second drink.

"So I was right after all." Cana gleamed.

"I thought you told me before that you didn't wanna go through that again after what happened when I said that Natsu liked you?" Mira questioned.

"Okay first of all, Natsu is an idiot, who I'm pretty sure is incapable of having a relationship with a girl so that's why that one got shot down. And secondly, I know that Gray actually has feelings for me, but I'm not sure what to do about it and that's why this is so hard." Lucy spoke in a drunken babble.

"Well, do you- Oh hold on." Mira cut herself off. "Hi Gray. What can I get for you?" Mira went into full barkeeper mode on a heel.

"Yeah can I get two beers please? Me and Natsu are gonna have a chugging competition." Gray said to Mira. At the sound of his voice, Lucy turned around.

"Well well, if it isn't the pervert himself! Hello mister Gray Fullbuster." Lucy slurred.

"Luce, are you drunk?" he asked her.

"Don't play coy with me you son of a bitch. I know what kind of dirty thoughts are running through your head." she continued to slur her words. Gray looked completely clueless, he had absolutely no idea what was going on other than the fact that Lucy was VERY drunk. "You want the whole package huh? You like what you see?" she asked him in her attempt at a seductive tone as she started to run her index finger across his chest. And yes, Gray had lost his clothes again. What a surprise.

Gray was blushing uncontrollably, his entire body went redder than Erza's hair. "Umm, well" he began to stammer but was cut off by the blond.

"You better not stay over here too long" Lucy started, still slurring uncontrollably, before she started to sing "or Juvia is gonna be mad at you." After this statement, she leaned back into Cana and started laughing uncontrollably, resting her head against her shoulder.

"Mira, what the hell did you give her?" Gray asked the bartender, furious all of a sudden. However, it was Cana who spoke up next.

"She's had a rough couple of days. Don't worry about her, I'll make sure she doesn't end up hurting herself too bad." she defended Lucy to the ice mage.

Lucy, who was now resting her head in Cana's lap, spoke up. "Oh thank you Gray. You really are my knight in shining armor aren't you? You're the best."

"Lucy that was Cana not Gray.." Mira trailed off, realizing her sense of logic wasn't going to work on the drunk blond. She just sighed and went back to wiping glasses.

"I think we need to take her home." Gray said to Cana.

"Yeah, we probably should. She's about ready to pass out." Cana agreed.

"Yeah, take me home Gray." Lucy mumbled in her semi-conscious state, still in Cana's lap. Gray and Cana exchanged looks, silently asking each other what the hell was going on inside her head when a voice rang across the guild hall.

"Hey Streaker, you got those beers yet?" Natsu yelled.

"Just a minute firebreath!" Gray shot back.

"Come on Gray! A real man wouldn't stall in a game of drink like this!" Elfman yelled.

"What, are you scared Gray?" Natsu taunted.

"Get your panties out of a bunch firecrotch! I have something I have to do first!" With that, Gray and Cana left the guild hall, carrying a semi-conscious and incoherent Lucy back to her apartment.

"What was that about?" Erza asked Mira as she passed the duo carrying the Celestial wizard exiting the hall.

"I have no idea anymore." Mira sighed.

"I don't know what they were doing but it looks like Gray chickened out so I win by default." Natsu appeared at the bar sporting a toothy grin.

"Ok, so what's Lucy's beef with me?" Gray asked Cana as they began walking down the road to Lucy's apartment.

"Honestly I'm not sure. Mira and I deducted that it was boy trouble but she just dodged the questioned and eventually we dropped it. Your name didn't come up even until right before you came to get those beers. Although she did mention that she knew you liked her." Cana said to the ice mage, who appeared stunned by this.

"How did she know?" Gray asked her.

"Well, she never really gave any specific details. Just that she knew you liked her and that she didn't know what to do about it. Of course by the time all this came out she was plastered drunk." Cana resolved.

"I haven't told anyone about my feelings for her though." Gray said, feeling a little dejected now that he knew the reasons behind the night's events. "Besides you now, and technically Lucy, although I'm pretty sure she's passed out cold now" he said.

"Yeah, she can't hear you at all" Cana reassured him. "I've never seen her drink at all before, let alone that much. Something you did must've really set her off."

"Gee, thanks for the support Cana" Gray said sarcastically as they approached Lucy's apartment. He then proceeded to jump up into the apartment through the window.

"Gray what are you doing?" Cana asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure that she locked her door and I don't feel like trying to get her keys from her. Besides, this is how me, Natsu, and Erza always come in anyway" he explained.

"So that's why she always complains about you guys breaking and entering" she muttered to herself, supporting the unconscious Lucy as Gray went to unlock the door. Within a second he was at the front door and opened it as the two began to carry Lucy to her bed. They set her softly in her bed and Cana sat by her side while Gray went into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a couple glasses of ice water, breakfast bars, and a bottle of painkillers. "What's all that for?" Cana asked him.

"Well you know that she isn't gonna wanna move very far in the morning, so I brought everything that she would need in here. Now are we going?" Gray asked the brunette.

"No, don't go" Lucy mumbled with her face buried in her pillow. She then turned on her side, upright enough to face the two of them. "Will you guys stay here with me tonight?"

"Both of us?" Gray asked her. He could tell she was still very drunk when she spoke.

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry about anything" Cana reassured her. "We'll be in the other room if you need anything."

"Thank you guys. I'm sorry about everything" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Gray said to her stroking her hair. "Now it's been a long couple of days, so we should all probably get some sleep" he said as he then got up and followed Cana out to the living room, where she sprawled out on the couch. Gray sat back in one of the chairs and closed his eyes. Lucy, comforted by the fact that two of her best friends were there, shut her eyes and passed out for the night. Little did any of them know that their whole escapade after leaving the guild hall was caught under a very watchful eye.


End file.
